warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thistleclaw
StarClan or Dark Forest? Do you think that he went to the Dark Forest or StarClan when he died? --Rabbitdash 01:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Rabbitdash I was thinking the exact same thing. I doubt StarClan would welcome him since he tried to kill Bluestar and Tiny (Scourge). Can somebody change that?--Whitestorm17 18:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, someone should change it! I like Tigerstar! Well don't forget, Mudclaw went to StarClan, so maybe they'll see that as being extemely loyal. Go ShadowClan! 23:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Erin comfirmed he was in Starclan. When did she confirm that? It's not that I don't believe you, it's just we need to reference it. Also, sign your posts with four ~'s or use the signature button so we know who we are talking to. Whitestorm17 20:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) She said it on the Warriors site, Questions and Answers, when someone asks who in StarClan would give Tigerstar his nine lives. The "offical" site is false. On the Questions and Answers part you speak of, someone asked how Hazelpaw and Goldenflower died, and the answer was that they died between Sunset and The Sight of greencough. This said website lists Hazelpaw instead of Molepaw as Sorreltail's kit who died. Now, you would think if it really were the Erins, they would realize that. --Dragonfrost 02:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) It was on the forums, I believe, where she said Thistleclaw gave him one of his lives. On her facebook, she pretty much confirmed he was in the Dark Forest, though. --Gοlδεnρεlτ Tensou! 03:26, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thistleclaw IS in the Dark Forest. He is first mentioned on page 80 of Night Whispers, which is where Ivypaw first meets him, so he is in the Dark Forest- the proof is right here on that page. Grizzlyclaw00 04:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thistleclaw Is PURE EVIL! He is the reason most of the Warriors villains came to be! *Tigerstar: Thistleclaw taught him to be evil. *Scourge: He encouraged Tigerpaw to beat him up, and mentally scarred him for life! *Hawkfrost: He was loyal to his father's evil ways, which he learned from Thistleclaw. *Brokentail: Tigerclaw helped him attack ThunderClan. Jake-2277-John Also, if you've read Crookedstar's Promise, you'll see he trained vicously, willingly, and quite enthusiastically in the Dark Forest with a tom named Silverhawk. Read that book, and then see how much Snowfur and Whitestorm meant to him! And what do you mean, LIVES? He never became leader, or even deputy! Until Crookedstar's Promise, I didn't think he really deserved to go there, but now I see what he did to earn his place among the cold and heartless traitors of the Place of No Stars. -Mudstone It was confirmed he went to the Dark Forest, because he was being trained by those of the Dark Forest. Style Concerns *Needs intro shortened to just a description, and place the rest under another section. Moved to history and RoS apperance added ~ Sparklemoon 03:13, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Stub? Is this article really a stub? This is every scrap of info on Thistleclaw there's been so far. It looks complete to me, honestly. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 04:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure on the stub thing at this moment. But it at least needs a style tag slapped on it. The history is all over the place. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 13:22, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Just curios generally, is he suspected no-stars place or suspected star clan? I think it's fine --Rabbitdash 01:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Rabbitdash Forest of Secrets Shouldn't we add a blurb here too? Bluestar mentioned him. Flamefeather 13:07, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I dun think so cause he was only mentioned not really apart of it Iceriver 02:39, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Yes but it is his first appearance.--BrambleFire 03:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Family Tree Um.. I tried editing the Family Tree when i saved it, and the Windflight and Poppydawn thing won't save as being fixed. Can we fix that? -- Honeyrose34 00:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Fixed it=)--Nightfall101 01:01, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Picture wouln't he be a long-haired if he has spiky fur? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 02:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I agree, maybe you could get the one who did Kinkfur or Fuzzypelt to work of that. WoodClan It's been nominated for Tweak Week, so it will be taken care of. :) ➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀'GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 20:26, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Fur I though Thistleclaw's fur was brown.I was reading Bluestar's prochecy and it one of the sentences it said Blood glissed on his fur, Blue"fur"(not yet star) shuddered,and blinked and thistleclaw's fur look BROWN and spikey again.--Firepelt 23:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Typo. He's only ever been mentioned as brown once. --SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Actually, he's been mentioned as dark brown more than once, more times than he was mentioned as gray. ♫ dovesong ♫ 20:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Description Where did we get such a detailed description of him? Was he in Cats of the Clans?--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 05:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I dont really know where we did get such a detailed description!It never said what his fur was like,excepte for the "Typo's" the erins made.Other than that,it puzzles me to! --[[User:FirePelt|= FirePelt]]' 03:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt' Found it. His colorings were shown in "The Rise of Scourge" pgs 30-31 [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) He is featured as one of the main characters in "Bluestar's Phrophecy", being described by Bluestar as ambitious and hungry for revenge. Other 'ThunderClan cats thought he should have become deputy, and even the ThunderClan leader, Sunstar said that he was a warrior the Clan could be proud of. Almost everyone believes that he went to the Dark Forest. Were those spoilers? If this is considered a spoiler, sorry..... -Sunnyfrost Starclan? Honesty, I do not think he went to StarClan. I think he best belongs in the Dark Forest well, we arn't sure until the Erins confirm his location currently. Your opinion is as good as mine though. We can't really be sure of his location. [[User:FirePelt|[[User:FirePelt| 'ღ♥Fire- heart♥ღ]]Gimme a Valentine mouse!]] 17:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hes definently in the Dark Forest. He's too ambitious for StarClan -Sunnyfrost I don't think he was really evil, just ambitous and aggresive. He's like Mudclaw, in a way. Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 18:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I highly doubt he's in StarClan. But really, This disscussion should be on the fourms or Blogs, not the Talk pages. --Dragonfrost 20:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The proof he is in the dark forest is in Night whispers page 80 Grizzlyclaw00 04:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 What?!!! Under the charater pixels, it has Sorreltail's kit image, Halftail's warrior image, and and Sparrowpelt's apprentice image. What's going on?!! could someone remove that? --Dragonfrost 16:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) That was vandalism. --Quailflight 11:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) bluesatrs fur color does anybody know what bluetars fur color is because i dont Um, this has absoltely nothing to do with Thistleclaw but... Bluestar is blue gray. It describes her in the very first book, Into the Wild. [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]] 22:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Appearance I found some conflicts with his description. "She was staring at Thistleclaw. The dark brown warrior was watching Featherwhisker with pricked ears." Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 471-472 "Thistleclaw was glaring at her, his tabby pelt once more brown and tufty." Bluestar's Prophecy, page 472 And he's never mentioned as gray. Should we change this? After all, his description in the books would take priority over the manga - e.g. Millie was a tan tabby with yellow eyes, Rainwhisker was patched rather than solid gray, etc. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'''FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT]] 10:46, July 21, 2010 (UTC) No, didn't it say when he was a kit that he had "spiky gray fur"? I'm not sure, I don't own that book.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 16:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :His grey description is definitely from the books... I think this was a mistake and could be added in the Trivia section if it is not already. -- Sandystar 17:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) It describes him as grey-and-white when he's first introduced, but it's never mentioned again, while dark brown tabby has two references. Maybe we should ask Vicky which one's right? --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 22:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Vicky said she imagines him as dark brown, so the dark brown tabby description seems to be the most accurate. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 21:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. She also said Cinderpelt was a pale gray tabby. Maybe keep the pelt design and just make him brown.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 00:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :True, but Thistleclaw's only appeared in two of the main books so far, while Cinderpelt appeared in twelve of them. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 00:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You do have a point. I guess we should use dark brown tabby as his main description and have his current description in a trivia section.[[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow o']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'r Creamsplash']] 00:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Uh huh! Alos, the comics are colourless, so he wasn't actually shown as gray, he just appeared gray! ♫ dovesong ♫ 07:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalized I just saw that on Thistleclaw's page someone had vandalized it and swore, but I fixed it. I'm not sure who did this. ♫ dovesong ♫ 20:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Confused Ok so in the manga he has a certain type of pattern like tabby but in a certain way. But who made the confusing charart? Last time I checked he was a brown tabby tom, not gray and white. Also I own the manga. Is it an art mix up? Grrrrr I'm so confused!*Hawkclaw* The tabby is Tigerpaw(star). The one with the darker legs is Thistleclaw. [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 12:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Spike furred Shouldnt his pic be Spike-furred? Through like, the entire book, he was mentioned as Spike furred. This should be taken up with PCA. 19:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Tigerstar? Wait, what happened first Tigerstar becoming leader or Bluestar dying?Gardeneve99 00:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) tigerstar Bluestar died, was first because it said Tiger'''claw '''was attacking Fireheart, so no bluestar died first also becuase he was a rouge then Grizzlyclaw00 04:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Grizzlyclaw00 extra picture why is there an alternate warrior version picture It dosn't look like thistleclaw at all could someone delete it? *Canyonsong* 02:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) We made it because he was accidentaly mentioned as a brown tabby. 02:30, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh I guess that makes sense sorry*Canyonsong* *Warrior of Fireclan* 05:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Charart? Sorry, but I think this page was vandalized, the picture does not look like it was approved to be on his page... 03:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) This charart was nominated for tweak week in Project Charart. Right now it's being tweaked by Mintstarr. Go comment to make it look better here. 03:33, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Rise of Scourge Thistleclaw never ordered tigerpaw to attack tiny, It was tigerpaw's decision. Thistleclaw just allowed him to do it.